


Decyzja Zapadła

by NessieTuft



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, teraźniejszość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieTuft/pseuds/NessieTuft
Summary: Stara praca (z 2019) o Aaronie i Theodosi.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr
Kudos: 1





	Decyzja Zapadła

Wszystko zaczęło się w pewnym barze, o godzinie kiedy grzeczne dzieci śpią, a studenci grasują po knajpach. Piątka znajomych odnalazła lokal o nazwie „Piwo Heleny". Burr nie wiedział skąd u właściciela pomysł na tego typu tytuł, jednak miał nadzieję, że to nie jest próba bycia romantycznym. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak można było tak skrzywdzić swoją kobietę, nazywając na jej cześć miejsce dla pijaków. Nie zrozumcie go źle — uwielbiał to miejsce, tak samo jak jego przyjaciele, jednak nigdy nie przychodził tam sam z bardzo dobrego powodu, jednak o tym za chwilę.

Laurens zajął im wcześniej stolik, co normalnie było zadaniem Aarona. Aleksander przyniósł dla wszystkich pierwszą kolejkę, co także należało do obowiązków biednego Amerykanina. Jednak był w prawdziwym szoku, kiedy wszyscy opróżnili na raz swoje kufle i popchnęli go w stronę baru, wciskając mu w dłonie własne pieniądze. Przecież we wtorki to Burr zawsze stawiał pierwsze trzy kolejki taniego alkoholu, taka była tradycja od jego pogodzenia się z Hamiltonem. Ten fakt za to może was mocno zdziwić. 

Jednak nasz Aaron dzielnie podszedł do barmanki. Schował dłonie za plecami, aby piękna dziewczyna nie widziała jak bardzo się trzęsą. Był bardziej niż zdenerwowany tą rozmową, która najprawdopodobniej będzie trwać przez marne pięć minut. Stał jak ten słup soli i wpatrywał się w ciemne włosy dziewczyny, która jeszcze go nie zauważyła. Liczył, że tak pozostanie dopóki jej chłopak go nie obsłuży. Wolał spojrzeć prosto w oczy swemu rywalowi niż kilkuletniej sympatii.

Niestety, pech chciał, że Jacques był na chorobowym, które polegało na leżeniu na kanapie i nerdzeniu w gry od Ubisoftu. 

— Cześć Aar! — dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego i wysłała mu najpiękniejszy uśmiech jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Położyła obie dłonie na blacie, tym samym minimalnie się do niego nachyliła, przez co Burrowi zrobiło się cieplej na twarzy. Jak dobrze, że jest czarny i nie widać jego czerwonych wypieków! Będzie za to dziękował Bogu do końca życia. — Znowu przyszedłeś ze swoją ekipą? Widziałam Johna, nawet go obsłużyłam! Niesamowite... Jak mężczyźni potrafią tak szybko pić? Zaliczyliście coś? — Mężczyzna chwilę myślał nad odpowiedzią i w końcu uśmiechnął się blado do Teodozji. Położył pieniądze przed nią.

— Hej, Teosiu. Nie wiem co odbiło tym idiotom, jednak zapowiada się na pobicie rekordu Mulligana. Znowu to samo. — Obserwował jak Amerykanka nalewa im piwa i zabiera zapłatę. — Dziękuję ci. — Już miał odejść z kuflami pełnego napoju bogów, jednak znikąd pojawił się przy nim Marquis. Uśmiechnął się flirciarsko do Bartow i odebrał swemu przyjacielowi cztery z pięciu kubków. Wrócił w podskokach do ich stolika i zostawił go samemu sobie.

— Co to miało być? — zachichotała, poprawiając swoje dredy. Dzisiaj ich nie spięła w koczek z tyłu głowy, jak to zawsze robiła. — Czyżby próbowali cię nakłonić do dłuższej rozmowy ze mną? — tymi słowami mocno zmieszała swojego rozmówcę, który spojrzał ze szczerą nienawiścią na roześmianych kumpli.

— Nie wiem co oni próbują osiągnąć, jednak ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego! Dlaczego mieliby mi z tobą pomagać? v zwrócił swój wzrok z powrotem na dziewczynę, która ponownie oparła się na blacie swoimi ciemnymi dłońmi.

— Jacky kazał mi być dla ciebie sympatyczną barmanką, bo podobno jesteś strasznie nieśmiały! Gdybym cię nie znała, rzeczywiście bym go posłuchała. Masz troskliwych przyjaciół, Aar. — Westchnęła cicho i momentalnie się wyprostowała. — Jacques jest u swoich rodziców, chciałbyś może dzisiaj do mnie wpaść? Tak jak wcześniej... — Zaczęła przecierać tak czy siak czysty bar brudną szmatką. Amerykanin myślał chwilę nad odpowiedzią i w końcu podjął decyzję.

— Wrócę z tobą do domu, przecież nie mogę pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek cię skrzywdził. — Stwierdził z powagą i ponownie się uśmiechnął do Teodozji. Tym razem pewniej, naśladując Lafayette'a. Jego największym problemem jest bycie kochankiem Bartow. Tylko pocieszeniem na samotne noce. Oto, kim dla niej jest.

• ♡ •

Jego kompani wyszli jako ostatni z gości, a kiedy usłyszeli o planach swojego towarzysza niedoli, zaczęli sobie z niego żartować. Hamilton chwycił za włosy Laurensa i ustawił go sobie za plecami. Wrzasnął dosyć cicho jak na niego i udał kobiecy orgazm. To było bardziej niż niesmaczne, ale każdy się śmiał. Prócz Aarona. 

— Nie! — Marquis rozdzielił tamtą dwójkę. — Nie pokazujcie mu seksu bez zabezpieczeń! Jeszcze przed wcześnie dostanie kulkę w łeb od Jacquesa! — spojrzał zaskoczony na Johna, który roześmiany go popchnął.

— Może w takim razie ty spędzisz noc z chłopakiem Teośki, a Burrek zajmie się nią samą? Czy to nie brzmi jak plan? — Aleksander poklepał go po plecach w akcie aprobaty i gdyby się nie bujał na nogach wyglądałby na przyszłego prawnika, a nie alkoholika.

— Ty to masz łeb, Jacky! — pochwalił go z entuzjazmem. — Aaron, słyszałeś?! Zrobimy z Prevosta geja, a ty spełnisz swoje zmazy nocne!

— Chciałabym to zobaczyć. — Wcześniej wspomniana dziewczyna ustała obok czarnoskórego kochanka i położyła swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu z lekkim trudem. — Podać wam adres? — Wszyscy czterej wznieśli okrzyk radości, a Hercules podbiegł do Bartow. Podniósł ją w niedźwiedzim uścisku, a Lafayette próbował włączyć notatnik w swoim telefonie. Burr tylko patrzył na to bezradnie. W końcu odstawiono jego sympatię na ziemię, a ona podyktowała im nieprawdziwą ulicę i dom. Biedna ekipa trafi do całodobowej stacji benzynowej. W końcu sobie poszli, a para została pozostawiona sama sobie.

— Jak ci dzisiaj minął dzień? — zaczął Aaron, niepewnie ujmując dłoń ciemnoskórej dziewczyny. Razem pod rękę ruszyli w stronę mieszkania Bartow, a chłopak nie ukrywał zdenerwowania.

— Dzisiaj było wyjątkowo wesoło, Aar, dziękuję, że pytasz! — Aar nie zwrócił uwagi na jej zawadiacki uśmieszek. — Co z tobą? Jesteś teraz strasznie oficjalny, jakbyśmy nie mieli po dwadzieścia dwa-, a osiemdziesiąt lat! — przewrócił oczami na tą uwagę.

— Taki mam styl mówienia... — zaczął się usprawiedliwiać.

— Ah, no tak, przyszły prawnik musi potrafić się prezentować! Uwierz, tak czy siak wypadasz lepiej niż pijany Aleksander. — Mimo, że to miała być prześmiewcza dla Hamiltona uwaga, Burr momentalnie się uśmiechnął i poczuł przyjemne ciepło na sercu. — Dawno u mnie nie byłeś... Miałeś jakiś konkretny powód? — Theodosia szybko zmieniła temat, zanim jej kochanek skomplementował jej piękne oczy.

— Jacques Prevost to moje wytłumaczenie. — Odparł, przyciągając do siebie bliżej dziewczynę, kiedy mijali jakiegoś bezdomnego. — A ty, kochana? Dlaczego go nie spławiłaś tak jak wcześniej i kazałaś mi czekać?

— Ja też tęskniłam. — Przewróciła swoimi pięknymi oczyma. — Za to Jacuś zbytnio do mnie lgnął i nie potrafiłam mu wyjaśnić, że mam okres...

— A masz? — spojrzał na nią niepewnie, momentalnie czując ciepło na twarzy i głęboki wstyd. Może jednak nie jest tylko kochankiem, skoro Bartow ma okres, ale nadal chce się z nim spotkać?

— No coś ty! To miała być tylko bajeczka dla przykrywki, dlaczego nie chcę się z nim kochać. Zbierałam siły na tą noc. — Zachichotała, całkowicie pesząc przy tym swojego faceta-na-noc. Reszta rozmowy polegała na szybkich zmianach tematu na coraz bardziej ogólny, w końcu jednak dotarli do mieszkania panny Bartównej.

Teodozja zdjęła buty i odwiesiła swój płaszcz na wieszak, Burr od razu uczynił to samo. Następnie razem poszli do kuchni, gdzie Aaron przygotował im kolację — zapiekankę z makaronu od chińskich zupek z dodatkową zawartością kukurydzy i sera. Zjedli we względnej ciszy, przerywanej krótkimi wymianami zdań, aż w końcu wstawili naczynia do zmywarki i przeszli do sypialni.

Przyszły prawnik nigdy nie miał problemu z byciem tylko kochankiem Teosi. Poznali się w barze, mężczyzna był podchmielony, a ona dopiero co się pokłóciła z Prevostem... To była idealna sytuacja na zdradę. Potem to powtórzyli, tym razem trzeźwi i przy zmysłach. Wymienili się numerami telefonów... Burr nic nie mówił swoim kumplom o swoim potajemnym związku.

Hamilton od razu by się rzucił do napisania nietaktownego listu do Prevosta, w którym wyjaśniłby, że jego przyjaciel sypia z Theodosią... To byłoby nieszczęście dla nas wszystkich. Jakby zareagował Laurens? Pewnie nie byłby szczęśliwy... Ba! Mógłby mu kazać wybierać pomiędzy byciem kochankiem, a mężczyzną z honorem. Jeśli źle by odpowiedział, mógłby skończyć z podbitym okiem. Hercules podszedłby do tego na spokojniej, cieszyłby się z farta swego przyjaciela i obiecał uszyć im garnitur i suknię na ich ślub. Który najpewniej odbędzie się w jego głowie, gdzie będzie też sypał płatkami kwiatów. Marquis za to uszykowałby parze romantyczną kolację — wino, włoska kuchnia, świece — po czym wsadził niepostrzeżenie Aaronowi prezerwatywę do kieszeni spodni. „W końcu zawsze trzeba być ubezpieczonym!”

Co nie zmienia faktu, że przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek, kiedy poczuł smak ust swojej kochanki. Kompletnie się zatracił w pocałunkach i gładkiej skórze Teodozji.

• ♡ •

— Co potem się stało? — zaciekawiony czarnowłosy wpatrywał się w swego dawnego wroga, aktualnie przyjaciela. Burr właśnie opowiadał o swojej katastrofie, patrząc smętnie na swoje odbicie w szybie pubu. Innego niż dotychczas.

— Kiedy skończyliśmy i zamierzałem wrócić do siebie, akurat w drzwiach pojawił się Jacques... Od razu się na mnie rzucił, a efekty raczej widać. — Wskazał na szwy na swoim łuku brwiowym.

— Dobrze ci tak! — John prychnął istnie niezadowolony z postawy Aarona. — Nie można tak po prostu kochać się z czyjąś dziewczyną i liczyć, że ujdzie ci to na sucho! — spojrzał wymownie na Hamiltona. — Powinieneś się uczyć na błędach innych.

— Jacky, przecież wiesz, że Maria...

— Nawet nie zaczynaj tematu. — Warknął zirytowany. Nikt z ekipy nigdy nie widział go w takim humorze. — Burr... Powinieneś w końcu coś zrobić w jakimkolwiek kierunku! Tkwisz w martwym punkcie i nawet się nie starasz, aby to zmienić. Zawalcz! — wstał. — Ja już pójdę i nawet się do mnie nie odzywaj, dopóki nie będziesz miał czym się pochwalić. Czymś więcej niż zaliczenie. — Odszedł, odprowadzony ciszą, która zastała po jego słowach. Nikt nie śmiał się odezwać, a Aaron zaczął myśleć nad wszystkim, co zrobił. Może Laurens ma rację? Co jeśli naprawdę nie wystarczy to, co robił do tej pory?

• ♡ •

W najbliższej kwiaciarni kupił białe i czerwone róże, ułożone w uroczy bukiecik i ruszył żwawo w stronę mieszkania Theodosi. Może dostać po mordzie od Prevosta, ale tym razem jest gotowy mu oddać! Ma jasny cel przed sobą, a w głowie słowa Johna — nie może trwać w miejscu, kiedy inni tak szybko się przemieszczają! Pozytywnie nastawiony ustał przed drzwiami swojej kochanki, a przyszłej dziewczyny i dosyć rytmicznie w nie zapukał. Otworzyła mu jego sympatia.

— Aar? Co ty tu robisz? Jacques jest w łazience i bierze prysznic, nie możesz tutaj sobie tak po prostu przychodzić...! — wyszła na korytarz, zamykając za sobą drzwi i spojrzała na niego gniewnie. Jej wzrok złagodniał na widok bukietu. — One są dla mnie...?

— Tak! — podał jej kwiaty z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. — Theodosiu, muszę ci coś wyznać... Nie chcę być już dłużej twoim kochankiem, nie chcę dalej być tym drugim... Jeśli byś kochała Jacquesa, po co miałabyś się ze mną umawiać? To nie znak, że to ja jestem tą lepszą opcją? Mam przed sobą karierę prawnika, niczego by ci nie zabrakło... W dodatku otrzymałabyś moją dożywotną miłość! Co ty... — nie skończył, gdyż ciemnoskóra dziewczyna rzuciła mu się na szyję i pocałowała go w usta.

To miało znaczyć tak?


End file.
